J'ai seulement besoin de vous
by limitless-loveless
Summary: After Kyoya returns from France, he gives Tamaki his gift more directly and intimitely. Kyouya/Tamaki


J'ai seulement besoin de vous.

This is my first fanfiction, EVER. It's kind of short I'm embarrassed to post this… So, no flaming, please. Reviews are welcome, both good and bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. At all. Or profit from this.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai, not full blown yaoi. I was blushing just writing the end of this. There's no freaking way I could write a lemon. I rated it T because of the ending, and my vivid comments at the beginning. It's not that bad though.

Spoilers: You should have read up to the latest in the books released in America. (book 12) if not… READ IT! It's good. Especially for Kyouya and Tamaki fans!

Summary: A more intimate way of how Kyouya should have told Tamaki about meeting his mother in France. TamakixKyouya Slash.

Kyouya Ohtori had just gotten back from France, and after a day of catching up on much needed sleep, he was ready to go back to school. He arrived at the host club early to organize that weeks events and catch up on the budget that hadn't been done for a week. He also needed to sort through the gifts he brought the hosts. Once they all entered, Hikaru and Kaoru being late, as always, he started to give the host's their presents.

"Gather 'round, I will start handing out the gift I brought back from France."

"Hikaru and Kaoru, here are the books that you wanted (coughyoaicough), plus some miscellaneous(coughs&mtoyscough) items. "

"Hunny and Mori, here are baked treats and stuffed animals."

"For Haruhi I have chocolate and an accessory. I thought it would look good on you, Haruhi." Kyouya said sweetly, knowing that Tamaki would be tortured by him doing this. That was revenge for the stupid text message and making him lie to everyone about where Tamaki was.

"Um, thank you…" Haruhi said, freaked out by his smile.

"Kyouya, what about me?" Tamaki said in his adorable, kicked-puppy voice.

"Hikaru, did you change you hair color? It suits you." Kyouya said, totally ignoring the princely character by his side.

"Ha ha ha. Really? I think so too." Hikaru said.

Tamaki was in his little corner of despair. His eyes were so heartbreaking and full of dejection; it made you want to cry.

"And Tamaki…"

"Yesssss!!! He exclaimed.

"I'll give you your gift after the club activities are over. And stop sulking; you're tarnishing the enjoyable mood. Your customers are waiting."

Tamaki went back into his corner of anguish for a few minutes. Then the twins cheered him up with some good family bonding. That means sexually harassing Haruhi and embarrassing Tamaki in front of everyone. After that, the club activities went relatively smooth.

All of the hosts had left, except for Tamaki, who was eagerly waiting for his present, and Kyouya, who was typing away at his laptop. Probably doing something useful…maybe not.

"Soooooooooo, Kyouya. The club meeting is over wittthhhh…"

"Hmn."

"You know what that means!"

Silence.

"KYOOUUYYAAA" Tamaki wined.

Kyouya laughed in amusement. Tamaki

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Can I has mah present naow???" Tamaki pleaded.

"Ok, ok, sit down." Kyouya directed Tamaki toward the couch.

Tamaki was jumping up and down with excitement. Kyouya was getting slightly annoyed.

"Tamaki, calm down."

Tamaki froze in mid-air.

"Baka" Kyouya hit him on the top of his head.

Tamaki started laughing, and relaxed slightly.

"So, really, Kyouya, what is it?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya paused. "I met your mother in France, Tamaki" Kyouya said slowly, but filled of affection.

Tamaki froze in his seat. His eyes stared pensively at Kyouya, in awe, questioning, and unsure.

"She found me lying on the side of the street, sleeping. She took me into her house and let me to sleep in her home. She's very energetic and full of life; I can see were you got that from." Kyouya smiled

"She has a small garden with flowers and potatoes that she tends to. She's doing well; she's stronger now that she's moved out of the mansion. She's doing most of her daily tasks on her own now, without the aid of servants, and is close to nature like she always wanted to be. She also teaches piano to the neighbors. She told me that she had to give up the most important thing to her because of her weak body. She misses you."

They sat in silence, Tamaki taking all of this newfound knowledge in.

"Kyouya…"

Tamaki suddenly wrapped his arms around Kyouya. Kyouya relaxed and embraced Tamaki back. Tamaki started sobbing, and Kyouya felt his tears soak his shirt through. Kyouya sensed Tamaki's hands cling onto his shirt. Kyouya was sure that he heard Tamaki mumble, "Dōmo arigatō." A minute later, after Tamaki had stopped crying, he continued.

"I'm glad. She's doing well, not sick." Tamaki whispered into the back of his neck. Tamaki squeezed him tighter, and could feel his muscular chest press against his own. They sat there for one or two minutes. Tamaki hesitated, and then continued.

"Kyouya, you wouldn't go to that much trouble for anyone besides me, would you? You're too much like the twins, you won't let anyone in on you life. You only focus your liveliness on me, and the host club. You should broaden your horizons, Kyouya."

"I don't need anyone else, Tamaki. As long as you understand me, the other stuff doesn't matter."

"I know, I just… I just want you to be happier. Not wasting all of your energy on me."

Tamaki sat in silence.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya couldn't continue. His voice was lost, and his heart was beating way too fast. He tilted his head from behind Tamaki so that Tamaki was opposite him. He put his hand on Tamaki's cheek. He leaned in closer so that their lips were nearly touching, but not quite; they were just there. Then Kyouya lightly placed a feather kiss on Tamaki's soft lips.

Kyouya suddenly got up and started to collect his things, and mumbled, "Gomen."

Tamaki gradually stood up and asked, "Kyouya, why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know…Taisetsu. Aishiteru. I don't expect you to want a…"

Kyouya was cut off as Tamaki strode over to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Kyouya's eyes gradually closed and his hands wrapped around Tamaki neck. He could feel Tamaki's hands run down the small of his back. Tamaki's warm tongue pressed against his mouth begging to enter. Kyouya accepted his tongue; it shot an electric shock throughout his entire body. Too soon they were out of air; together their lips parted. They stood breathless, until Tamaki broke the silence.

"Suki-desu, Mon Ami, Lie, Mon Amor."

What the Japanese and French means- (I can't believe I used this much…)

J'ai seulement besoin de vous.-I only need you (French)

Baka- Idiot (Japanese)

Dōmo arigatō- Thank you. (Japanese)

Gomen- I'm sorry (Japanese)

Taisetsu. – you're precious (Japanese)

Aishiteru- I love you (Japanese)

Suki-desu- I love you too (Japanese)

Mon Ami-My friend (French)

Lie-No (Japanese)

Mon Amor- My love (French)

It's some common Japanese and French (expect for the Title).


End file.
